


i'm so lucky i have you

by atropa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #IHFE2016, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, age-up characters, floooooof, mungkin OOC but idk, shameless fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena bekerja di Rumah Sakit besar itu brutal, tidak peduli secinta apa pun Keiji kepada profesinya. Dan sekarang saat usahanya berlipat ganda ketika ia harus bekerja dan belajar secara bersamaan, waktunya untuk Hitoka nyaris tidak ada.</p><p>Karena itulah waktu-waktu seperti ini terasa begitu berharga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so lucky i have you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nasharanaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/gifts).



> jadi saya mengeksekusi wish-nya [Nasharanaa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/Nasharanaa), semoga sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan hihi
> 
> Haikyuu!! adalah milik Haruichi Furudate, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

“Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Dia tidak nyata.”

Letih yang Keiji rasakan sehabis bertugas shift dua belas jam kemarin masih belum sepenuhnya hilang ketika ia perlahan melepaskan dirinya dari kantuk, tetapi suara bisikan Hitoka saat ini membuatnya yakin jika ia mampu untuk bangun dan meninggalkan kenyamanan tempat tidurnya. Hitoka belum berangkat kuliah, jadi ini pasti masih sangat pagi. Jadi mungkin ia bisa berpura-pura terlelap lebih lama.

Lagipula mendengar Hitoka berkomentar tentang Keiji ketika mengira jika ia masih tidur rasanya sangat menarik.

“Bagaimana bisa ada manusia begini sempurna? Karena dia tidak nyata. Iya. Tidak nyata.”

Keiji membuka matanya tanpa aba-aba, dan Hitoka terkesiap, hampir terguling dari tempat tidur yang sudah mereka bagi selama hampir dua tahun.

“Selamat pagi,” sapa Keiji, kantuk belum hilang dari suaranya. “Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Hitoka?”

“Keiji-kun! Su-sudah berapa lama bangun?”

“Lima menit?”

Hitoka menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, merintih dengan suara teredam. “Kau seharusnya terus berpura-pura tidur untuk menyelamatkanku dari rasa malu, Keiji-kun.” Setelahnya ia perlahan menunjukkan wajahnya yang kentara merah merona, kemudian berkata malu-malu, “Dan lagi pula apa yang kaulakukan, bangun sepagi ini? Kau harusnya tidur lebih lama lagi. Semalam kau pulang larut dari Rumah Sakit dan tidak segera tidur. Masih empat jam sebelum shift-mu mulai, tidurlah lagi.”

“Jika aku tidur lagi maka aku baru akan melihatmu lagi nanti malam.”

Merah di wajah Hitoka semakin terang. “Keiji-kun!”

Keiji menepuk ruang di antara dirinya dan Hitoka, mengisyaratkan pacarnya untuk mendekat. “Kemarilah.” Dan ketika gadis itu telah berada dalam jangkauannya, Keiji menariknya ke sebuah pelukan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan bahu Hitoka dan menghirup aroma manis shampo yang gadis itu gunakan. “Aku sangat lelah,” gumamnya. “Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kapan terakhir kali kita kencan, Hitoka?”

Jemari Hitoka menyelusup ke sela-sela rambut Keiji dan terkekeh pelan. “Pertanyaan macam apa itu?”

“Setahun yang lalu, bukan?”

Hitoka mengangguk. “Kau ingat, Keiji-kun?”

“Aku minta maaf,” bisik Keiji, mengecup kulit tipis di pertemuan leher dan bahu Hitoka. “Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini, dan satu setengah tahun ke depan. Aku harap ada cara untuk mempercepat masa residensiku sehingga aku bisa segera mendapat gelar dokter spesialis dan lepas dari Instalasi Gawat Darurat yang memperbudakku selama dua belas jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu.”

Hitoka tertawa kecil. “Jangan berkata seperti itu, Keiji-kun. Kau suka menjadi dokter, ‘kan?”

“Hm, tetapi aku juga suka untuk bersamamu lebih lama.”

Karena bekerja di Rumah Sakit besar itu brutal, tidak peduli secinta apa pun Keiji kepada profesinya. Dan sekarang saat usahanya berlipat ganda ketika ia harus bekerja dan belajar secara bersamaan, waktunya untuk Hitoka nyaris tidak ada.

Karena itulah waktu-waktu seperti ini terasa begitu berharga.

“Tolong tunggu aku.” Ia mengecup bibir Hitoka. “Terima kasih karena tetap tinggal.”

Hitoka menjawab Keiji dengan menciumnya lebih keras.

* * *

 

“Hitoka, rambutmu lebih panjang.” Adalah hal yang pertama kali Keiji katakan ketika Hitoka masuk ke dapur apartemen kecil mereka, segar setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian.

“A-ah, kau menyadarinya, Keiji-kun?”

Keiji mengangguk, melihat bagaimana rambut pirang Hitoka kini hampir mencapai bahunya.

“Syukurlah, kukira rambutku tidak akan tumbuh lagi karena setiap hari aku memperhatikannya dan tidak melihat perubahan sama sekali. A-aku tidak pernah berambut panjang sebelum ini, kuharap nanti hasilnya bagus. Teman-temanku di kampus sering mengejekku karena katanya wajahku mirip anak kecil, kurasa dengan memanjangkan rambut aku akan terlihat sesuai dengan umurku.”

Keiji menuang kopi ke dalam sepasang cangkir keramik di atas meja makan. “Ah, iya,” katanya, mengenang hari ulang tahun Hitoka yang mereka rayakan di atap Rumah Sakit, tengah malam, awal September lalu. “Kau sudah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.” Dan Hitoka tidak terlihat berbeda jauh dari saat pertama kali Keiji melihatnya di kamp musim panas grup Fukurodani delapan tahun lalu.

“Dan tahun ini aku akan lulus kuliah.” Hitoka meringis. “Mengingatnya saja perutku langsung sakit.”

“Kau pasti akan melewatinya dengan baik. Kau sudah bekerja keras selama lima tahun ini.”

Hitoka mengangguk. “Aku harus pulang ke Miyagi dengan bergelar arsitek jika ingin Okaa-san mengizinkanku menikah denganmu, Keiji-kun.”

Dan Keiji harus sudah menjadi dokter bedah sehingga ia bisa melakukan praktek di Miyagi supaya ibunya tidak harus berjauhan dengan Hitoka jika mereka menikah nanti.

Tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam hatinya jika Keiji ingin menikahi Hitoka, dan sebaliknya.

Karena itulah mereka bekerja keras untuk memenuhi syarat yang diberikan ibu Hitoka, karena mereka tidak naif. Mereka tahu masa depan butuh direncanakan, juga diusahakan. Saat ini Hitoka masih bergantung kepada dukungan keuangan dari ibunya (walaupun sesekali ia melakukan pekerjaan sambilan) dan saat ini upah Keiji sebagai dokter residen hanya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu mereka beruntung karena ibu Hitoka mengizinkan mereka tinggal bersama.

(“Yang penting kalian bermain aman. Aku akan senang mendapat cucu, tetapi aku akan lebih senang lagi jika kalian telah siap secara mental dan finansial ketika kalian memberiku cucu,” kata ibu Hitoka suatu hari di liburan musim panas, yang membuat Keiji dan Hitoka tidak berhenti merona selama sehari penuh.)

“Apa sarapan dengan omelet tidak apa-apa, Hitoka?”

“Ah, aku juga berpikir kalau pagi ini enaknya—eh, kau mau memasak sarapan, Keiji-kun?”

Keiji tersenyum. “Ini giliranku, ingat?”

Hitoka cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya. “Tetapi aku suka memasak untukmu, jadi tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan.”

“Tidak, tetaplah duduk, Hitoka. Aku sudah terlalu sering dimanjakan olehmu. Kau tidak rindu omelet buatanku?”

Hitoka nyengir lebar. “Aku memimpikannya setiap malam.”

“Kalau begitu kau harus memintanya lebih sering.”

“Tidak mau, nanti aku bisa manja. Tetapi aku memang tidak bisa membuat omelet yang sesempurna buatanmu, sih. Jadi kalau hanya untuk omelet aku akan izinkan.”

Keiji terkekeh. _“Deal.”_

Sang dokter residen mengambil semua bahan yang ia butuhkan dari refrigerator yang, dan Keiji terkesan karenanya, terisi penuh dengan bahan makanan lengkap. Hitoka pastinya tidak pernah lupa untuk terus menyetok kebutuhan mereka walaupun dirinya sendiri pastilah sangat sibuk sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Keiji merasa bangga sekaligus bersalah memiliki Hitoka sebagai pacarnya.

Akhir minggu ini ia yang akan belanja, harus.

Keiji sedang membalik adonan omeletnya ketika ia dirangkul oleh Hitoka dari belakang.

“Aku sangat beruntung,” Hitoka bergumam di punggungnya. “Kenapa kau harus sesempurna ini, Keiji-kun? Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri. Di kehidupan sebelumnya aku pastilah orang suci karena di kehidupan ini aku dianugerahi dirimu.”

Keiji hanya bisa tersenyum, tidak meninggalkan pekerjaannya ketika bertanya, “Apa kau berniat membuatku menjadi seorang megalowmaniak, Hitoka? Kau terus-terusan memanggilku sempurna sejak bangun tadi. Kau tidak boleh terus memanjakan egoku, nanti aku seperti Bokuto-san.”

Hitoka tertawa kecil. “Omong-omong tentang Bokuto-san, kemarin malam dia mengirim e-mail kepadaku, dia ingin tahu keadaanmu dan bertanya apakah kau bisa hadir ke latih tanding Fukurodani melawan Shinzen sabtu ini, sepertinya mereka tengah mematangkan persiapan untuk turnamen musim semi nanti.” Keiji telah mematikan kompor ketika berbalik dan balas merangkul Hitoka, tubuhnya bersandar ke konter ketika mendengar Hitoka melanjutkan, “Kau harus lebih sering memperhatikan Bokuto-san, Keiji-kun, dia pasti sangat merindukan _wingman_ kesayangannya.” Hitoka terkikik.

Keiji mengerutkan dahi. “Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir, ada Oikawa-san di tim volinya jadi kurasa Bokuto-san akan terurus dengan baik. Dan kudengar di musim transfer kali ini tim mereka juga berhasil mendapatkan Hinata-kun, jadi dia pasti sangat senang. Setelah latihan dengan Hinata-kun di kamp musim panas kita yang pertama, Bokuto-san terobsesi untuk mengadopsi Hinata-kun, kau tahu. Tapi yah, walau begitu aku akan menghubunginya lebih sering setelah ini.” Keiji menarik napas panjang. “Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut melihat latih tandingnya, hari itu aku harus mengoper shift dengan Kuroo-san. Kau bisa menggantikanku, Hitoka?”

Hitoka tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Acaranya sore hari jadi aku bisa datang sepulang kuliah. Lagipula Hinata dan Oikawa-san katanya akan ikut. Pastinya akan menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat wajah-wajah lama, jadi aku pasti akan datang.”

“Kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka.”

Hitoka menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Keiji. “Hm. Setelah lulus SMA kami mengambil jalan kami masing-masing. Hinata menjadi atlet profesional, Kageyama-kun bermain untuk sebuah tim di Amerika, Yamaguchi-kun dan Tsukishima-kun belajar di universitas berbeda, dan aku di sini bersamamu. Aku harap suatu hari nanti kami bisa berkumpul lagi.”

Keiji mengacak pucuk kepala Hitoka. “Sayang sekali, sampai saat itu tiba kau harus puas hanya denganku.”

Hitoka mendongak, dahinya dikerutkan. “’Hanya denganmu’? Apa kau bercanda, Keiji-kun? Aku tidak akan pernah menukar dirimu dengan hal apa pun di dunia.”

Ada kebenaran di mata Hitoka ketika gadis itu mengucapkannya, kokoh dan tidak mungkin goyah. Seluruh kesadaran dalam diri Keiji seolah terikat olehnya, membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling.

Ia menunduk untuk mencium Hitoka seolah ia digerakan sihir dan Keiji dengan senang hati tidak mau melawan.

* * *

 

“Keiji-kun, kau sebenarnya tidak perlu mengantarku ke kampus sampai mengakibatkan kau akan datang ke rumah sakit satu jam lebih cepat. Tetapi aku senang diantar olehmu, jadi aku tidak akan protes,” kata Hitoka ketika mereka meninti jalan menanjak, uap air mengepul dari mulutnya, dan syal wol rajut pemberian Keiji melingkar nyaman di lehernya. “Dan lagipula aku senang memamerkanmu ke teman-temanku. Mereka berkata aku beruntung karena bersamamu, dan kurasa mereka benar.”

Keiji mempererat tautan jemari mereka. “Aku merasa tersanjung, Hitoka.”

“Hanya tinggal setahun lagi, aku akan bekerja keras.”

Keiji tersenyum. “Kau tidak bekerja keras sendirian.”

Hitoka nyengir lebar. “Kau jangan sampai tergoda salah satu perawat atau pasienmu ya, Akaashi-san.”

“Aku tidak akan berani, Yachi-san. Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko membangunkan sekelompok gagak setan untuk mengejarku. Sampai sekarang aku masih terheran-heran dengan fakta jika teman-temanmu dari Karasuno membentuk Skuad Proteksi Yachi di grup LINE.”

Hitoka menepuk-nepuk lengan atas Keiji. “Jangan salah sangka, mereka bermaksud baik.”

“Tetapi kenapa Yamamoto dan seseorang bernama Yahaba juga bergabung? Mereka bukan murid di Karasuno.”

“Karena mereka orang baik.”

“Serius, Yachi-san, sebenarnya berapa banyak hati yang patah ketika kau pacaran denganku?”

Hitoka tertawa. “Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu kepadamu.”

**Author's Note:**

> perspektif yachi soal Akaashi sama seperti perspektif saya soal Akaashi, srsly how can anyone be that perfect ...


End file.
